


Sick Day

by juiceandali



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceandali/pseuds/juiceandali
Summary: When a storm ruins any hope of getting work done, Ali is then able to focus on tending to the ailing man in her life.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that there is a little mentioning of smut but, mainly, this is just a fluffy post.

Sick Day

|Juice and Ali|

“Goddamnit,” the curse was nearly drowned out by a crack of thunder and the front door being booted shut by the drenched woman now standing in the entryway of her house. The storm currently raging had rolled in suddenly and was drenching everything in sight. 

Heaving a heavy sigh as she sat down to pull off her boots and then the rest of her dripping clothing, she froze as the sound of painful coughing came from the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

Perplexed and half-naked, her barefeet were padding on the hardwood floor as she went to investigate the source of the noise; only stopping long enough to drop her clothes directly into the washing machine to avoid finding the sopping mess later. 

“Hades? That you, buddy?” A low woof did come but someone was coughing very harshly at the same time, “Juan?”

“..yeah,” a croaking voice came from a pile of blankets in the middle of the bed, Hades briefly illuminated when lightning forked across the sky in his spot at the foot of the bed, thunder rumbling off in the distance signaled that the storm was wearing itself out but the rain was refusing to yield any time soon. Letting out a little whimper when Juice began to cough uncontrollably, Hades reached out a pleading paw towards Ali, wanting her to help Juice feel better. 

“Jesus, baby,” he sounded horrible. Coming around to his side of the bed was when she noticed the trash can filled with tissues and a bottle of NyQuil on the bedside table, “how long have you been sick,” gently shifting the blankets to find her Old Man in the cotton nest he had created. 

“Couple days,” Ali frowned at the bags under his eyes, how pale Juice seemed. 

Reaching out to gently touch his forehead, Juice shuddering at the chill of her fingers against his warm skin; Ali always had such a cool touch. Forcing his eyes open, first one and then the other, Juice couldn’t help but smirk as his gaze roamed her body. 

“If..I didn’t feel like death-“ coughing interrupting what Ali knew was going to be an offer to mess up the bed even more on her unplanned day off. 

“But you do, so,” leaning over to grab his phone, she sent a text to Gemma that Juice would be calling in sick to Teller-Morrow that day. “You only been downing NyQuil?” Juice nodded, “trying to sleep it off...how come you didn’t say anything about not feeling well?” 

“Dinnit wanna get you sick,” Juice still didn’t as he went to burrow back into his nest. “You..not have work?” 

“Outdoor arena is soup,” Ali drummed her fingers against her chin then sent another text to Half-Sack to grab cold medicine and come on out for a free meal later that afternoon. “Indoor footing was supposed to be laid down today but the delivery guys didn’t want to get their trucks stuck and I don’t want to be a lightning rod out on the trails.” The pile of blankets nodded its approval of her rare moment of self-preservation. 

“You sit tight, I’ll be right back,” Ali pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Juice’s t-shirts before setting out for the kitchen, knowing that Juice really couldn’t be feeling well if their dog didn’t follow her to find out what scraps he may be able to gobble up. 

Pots and pans clanged around for a bit, more cursing and then a little victory whoop filtered down to the bedroom; leaving Juice longing to be able to smell what Ali was cooking as he had yet to taste anything made by her that he didn’t like. 

“Okay, food is simmering,” Ali buzzed into the bedroom with the same energy and tone she used within the barn, noting that Juice did make an affirmative noise before she went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with very warm water. Continuously checking the temperature with her wrist to avoid possibly burning Juice, he would never let her live that one down. 

Thankful that he kept a stockpile of bath-bombs, epsom salt and menthol soak, she tossed in a bit of each then grabbed two bath-bombs for Juice to choose from and went back to the bedroom. “There’s this citrusy one or...this one has vanilla in it?” Eyeing the description on the plastic packaging. 

“Citrus,” Juice hoped his nose would clear up so he could actually enjoy the fresh, clean scent. 

“You got it,” he heard Ali’s receding footsteps, light beginning to filter through the thin blanket covering his head. “Okay, sick boy, let's get you in the tub.” 

“Uhm,” Juice was a bit hesitant as his attempt to make it to the bathroom this morning had required that he crawl due to his knees being so shaky. 

Not missing a beat, Ali gently pushed the blanket back and then held out a hand for Juice to hold onto; always his rock.

Carefully draping his arm across her shoulders while snaking one of her own around his waist to keep him steady, Hades walking on the other side of Juice so that he could place a hand on the large pups head. 

“Feel like a damn invalid,” Juice mumbled as Ali eased him up against the bathroom vanity, a pout forming as she began to strip the drenched long-sleeved t-shirt off. 

“At least you’re cute,” Ali smirked while easing his sleep pants off and tossed the clothes into the hamper. “Come on, I’ll get you into the tub and then start working on the laundry, just as long as you don’t fall asleep in there?”

“No promises,” Juice admitted, his pout not letting up as he braces his hands on the edge of the counter. The question was in his eyes, “...if I was contagious then you’d be sick already.”

“Two seconds?” Ali pecked his stubbly cheek and Juice nodded, nose scrunching a little as his Old Lady went to strip the bedding and hauled the hamper effortlessly. He always drooled over how strong she was. 

Thankful that Oswald had sprung for an industrial sized washer as she evenly placed the bedding and clothes into the appliance, Ali then grabbed the disinfectant and leapt onto the bed and sprayed it down; eliciting a laugh from Juice as he watched from the toasty bathroom, she must have turned up the heat for him. 

“There,” Ali tugged off her clothes and Juice wished he wasn’t sick as his eyes roamed her perfect body. All that tattoo covered curve and muscle, his crow looking up at him from its spot on her thigh amongst the nightshade. “Ready, sicky?” 

Helping him into the large bathtub before tossing in the bath-bomb so he could watch all the colors spin out into the water, Ali then eased herself into the water on the opposite side of the tub but Juice tugged her to him and wrapped his arms around her as her back settled against his chest. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Juice soaked up the love and care from his old lady, the dullness that had settled over him the last couple of days swept up as the bath bombs bright green hues spread through the water. Reminding him of Ali’s eyes. 

“Mmm,” Juice nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder as his senses began to return, “I can smell,” he murmured against her wet skin then the scent of something delicious cooking managed to weasel its way in over the menthol and citrus; making his stomach snarl. 

“When’s the last time you actually ate something, baby,” Ali craned her neck to look at Juice as he continued to kiss up her shoulder to the curve of her neck. 

“Hmm,” Juice had to really think on that one, “yesterday?” 

“Yester-Juan,” Ali had her corrective tone on, the one that she used on the 1200lb beasts and they would all but leap to complete her request. 

“I wasn’t hungry because my nose was all stuffy,” Juice whined, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder while one hand slipped down to caress her crow; loving how lifelike the bird appeared amongst the flowers. 

“Uh huh,” Ali pressed a kiss to Juice’s cheek then a soft sigh slipped past her parted lips as Juice continued to trail his fingers closer to her inner thigh, “baby...you’re sick.” 

“Please? I won’t get you sick, I promise,” Juice’s raspy voice was so close to the ear of his beloved, “I won’t breathe on you?” Trying to find some type of compromise. 

“That’s romantic,” Ali’s laugh echoing in the bathroom. 

“Let me make love to my Old Lady,” Juice’s other hand came up to rub on her other hip, pressing his fingers into the soft bend where her thigh and hip met; knowing that button being pushed would drive her crazy. 

“The food...and Half-Sack,” Ali fought to not lean her head back on his shoulder while her hips moved of their own volition to grind back against the growing erection poking into her lower back. 

“The food is simmering and Half-Sack will know to not come back here,” the rumbling in his chest had Ali’s eyelids fluttering shut, “turn around,” guiding her to settle her knees on either side of his waist, Juice is just about to have her sink down onto his hardened length when a coughing fit overtakes him, “g-god, f-fuck, damn-i-it,” he tries to keep from ruining the moment but when Ali’s eyes become wide with concern he knows there’s no use. 

“How about we get you dried off and in front of the fireplace?” Her calloused fingers came up to gently hold his head back so that Juice wouldn’t slump and close off his airway, even a little. 

Nodding as he is still focusing on taking in wheezing breaths, watching as his sexy Old Lady slipped out of the tub and the suds slipped down the curve of her thighs. “Gimme a minute?” 

“Take your time,” Ali winked while giving Juice a bit of a show by bending over to grab a towel then held one up for him, “I’ll go toss this and some sweats into the drier for you, okay?” She didn’t want him to be chilled after getting out of the bath.

“Uh huh,” Juice settles back into the bath to resolve his issue, letting Ali go about her mission to help him feel better. 

Slipping on the sweats and Juice’s t-shirt from earlier, Ali does playfully slingshot her panties at Juice and he catches them with a thankful groan, she was too good to him. 

Although Ali had said to take his time, Juice really didn’t need very long as he had been too exhausted to do much outside of his most basic functions for the last couple of days and poked his head out of the bathroom to see his towel and sweats folded neatly on the floor. 

“Baby, that smells amazing,” Juice used the wall to make his way down the hall toward where he assumed Ali was in the kitchen.

“Why thank you, pudding,” Half-Sack chuckled as he sat at the bar top, sipping on a concoction in a mason jar. 

“Shaddap,” Juice playfully shoved his brother before taking a seat next to him and watched Ali fuss over the large pot on the stove, “What did you make, sweetheart?” 

“What I made is..done,” Ali set her spoon down next to a bowl she intended to use for herself, “it’s my grandma’s recipe, don’t ask how many calories are in it because none of that matters when your body is fighting to get better. Got it?” She said pointedly while ladling a creamy chowder into bowls then set a glass of whatever Half-Sack was drinking next to Juice’s bowl and oyster crackers. “Wild rice clam chowder.”

“All of those words sound amazing,” Juice’s mouth was watering as the steam rolled off the chowder and he knew better than to take a bite just yet and risk burning his whole mouth. So, he took a sip from the mason jar and whimpered as his salivary glands went into overdrive. “What…”

“That is my cure-all for a cold: whiskey with honey and lemon warmed up a bit to help. Kip insisted I garnish them with cherries,” Ali ladled herself a bowl and hopped up on the counter then took a bite. 

“I thought it might help cheer him up,” Half-Sack offered before inhaling a large spoonful of chowder and immediately yelped as he burned himself, “how, how are you not in pain?” He watched as Ali continued to eat in fascinated horror. 

“Because the faster I eat this bowl means the faster I get to another one,” Ali said between bites then reached behind her into s cupboard for the hot sauce. 

“Ooh, please?” Juice held up his own bowl for a few spurts, “really help clear out my nasal passages,” giggling as Ali gagged then shuddered, she loathed anything snot related. 

Taking his first bite of the chowder, allowing for the spoonful to hang out in his mouth as he savored each individual flavor and how well they all married together. The bit of snap in the wild rice helped to balance out the texture of the clams, which cut through the creaminess of the chowder and the hot sauce added to the different seasonings that Ali must have been cursing earlier that day. 

“Well, I should probably get back to the clubhouse..” Half-Sack’s eyes went to the large pot of chowder then Ali, the question obvious. 

“Tell you what, I’ll put half into a container for you to share at the clubhouse while we keep the other half. In exchange, you do the dishes,” Ali spooned up the remaining bits in her bowl. 

“Yes,” Half-Sack knew where Ali kept the Tupperware stores then began to divvy up the food and took a quick peak in the sink, there were only a few dishes since she was the type to wash as she cooked. 

“You full, babe?” Ali set her bowl in the sink but made to give Juice more. 

“Maybe later, sweetheart? I’m full,” to be fair, his Old Lady has given him a small mixing bowl filled with food whereas she and Half-Sack had normal soup bowls. 

“Okay, let's get you in front of the fire and I’ll go check on the laundry. And, Hades, he knows not to give you any scraps,” Ali reminded the large Rottweiler as he parked right next to Half-Sack at the sink. 

“Yeah, what yo mama said,” waiting until Ali had Juice in the living room and in front of the fireplace before letting him lick a little bit out of one of the bowls, “shhh, don’t tell.” 

“Alright, fire is going and do you want to..watch a movie? Some mindless tv?” Ali turned to Juice while crouching at the hearth. 

“..mebbe some COD?” Juice’s eyebrows lifted and a sunshine smile appeared, blasting away the gloominess of the day almost immediately. 

“There’s another break in the rain, dishes are done, see you guys!” Half-Sack called as he headed out the door. To his bike, container of chowder tucked tightly under his arm. 

“If Gemma or Clay finds out you took the day off and played video games then neither of us will hear the end of it,” Ali says over her shoulder while switching the bedding and Juice’s clothes into the drier. 

“Pleeeeease?” Juice stuck out his lower lip for added effect. Ali always fell for the puppy dog pout. 

“..only if I may play, too?” Cocking her head to the side when she asked. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Juice reaches back to grab the huge quilt Ali kept on the couch to wrap around them both before starting up his console, taking a moment to look down at the woman sitting next to him; pressing a soft kiss to her temple as she began to get a shot of cold medicine ready for him. 

“What was that for, you hate this stuff?” Ali handed him the little plastic cup containing the bright, orange liquid. 

“I do but you took such good care of me today, thank you,” Juice knew she honestly would have rather been out riding and he didn’t blame her but she had him feeling human again within the day. 

“Yeah, well, I kind of like having you around and well, so,” always the romantic, “take the shot so I can kick your ass without you using your cold as an excuse to suck.” 

“Ohh, it’s on, baby girl. You just can’t go camp your cute-ass somewhere this ti-Ali!” Juice slammed the shot back just as their game loaded and they tore off with their teams to track the other down. Laughing and swearing the whole way.


End file.
